Coming To Terms
by AvidRawr
Summary: Takes place after the events in Pale Demon. Rachel finally learns to accept herself...and Ivy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world they are set in.

"_You're not leaving me. I'm leaving you."_

I awoke in a cold sweat, tears welling in my eyes. With the back of my hand I swiped them quickly away and took a deep, shuddering breath. I glanced at the clock and frowned seeing that it was still several hours before most witches would be dragging themselves out of bed. Wrapping my arms around myself to fight off the chill that had nothing to do with the cool morning air I climbed out of bed and headed out to the kitchen to start the coffee. There was no way I'd get back to sleep now.

It was only a couple of weeks ago that I woke in the hospital bed, aura intact though still far from whole, after that amazing kiss from Trent. A normal female would be dreaming about that kiss. The surprise of it and of the passion in it. The feel of Trent's amazingly well-kept body pressed up against mine. Not me though. The kiss that I couldn't get out of my head was the one Ivy gave me in San Francisco. That kiss too was surprising and incredibly passionate. I couldn't get out of my head the feeling of my heart breaking at the accompanying speech she gave me. Or the feel of Ivy's hands on my body and the softness of her lips against mine-Trent's lips weren't nearly so soft.

Sure she told me after we'd gotten home that we were good, and neither of us has brought it up again, but I couldn't help the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've been tip-toeing around the house these last few weeks, afraid of doing something to make her change her mind and leave me.

With the coffee percolating I set upon the task of mixing up some muffin batter. Ivy's been so great lately, really helpful. And she loves muffins. Well…really she loves just about any baked good, but she seems to love the muffin recipe I got from my mom the most. I want her to know how much I appreciate her, but we both know that I'm pretty much crap at expressing myself with words. Appreciate her…the Turn take it, I can't even honestly express my feelings in my head!

I pause as I notice that my stirring spoon has gotten carried away and I've flung batter onto the floor. Gotta make sure to get that cleaned up before Ivy wakes up. I side-step the mess and begin to spoon batter into the muffin tins.

I love Ivy. I know it. She knows it. I just don't think either of us really knows what kind of love it is. I know that I can't stand the thought of not living with Ivy anymore. I also know that it bothers me to see Ivy and Glen together or to hear Ivy talk about their time together. But does that mean that I_ love_ Ivy? I've always been attracted to men—until Ivy. I've never looked at a woman and had my breath taken away—until Ivy. And then there was that kiss and the subsequent dreams….

With the muffins now in the oven I turned back to the coffee. I've got to get at least a couple of cups down in order to at least fake normal today. I take a step forward to reach for a mug and let out a yelp as my foot slips out from under me. I brace my still weak body for the impact with the hard surface of the kitchen floor and am surprised heartbeats later to find myself cradled back against a soft body. Still tensed I crack an eye to see Ivy's concerned eyes looking down at me. I close my eye again and relax my body within Ivy's grasp.

"Rachel?"

At Ivy's soft, questioning tone I sigh and allow Ivy to help me get my feet back under me, leaning on the counter for support. I flash her a quick, sheepish smile before I look down at the skid mark my foot left in the batter on the floor. "Thanks. I'll just clean this up quick." As an afterthought, "I made muffins. They'll be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll get it, Rachel. Go sit down for a moment." She reached to take the wet sponge from my hand and I jerked it away.

"I'm fine, I swear. I just wasn't being careful, as usual." Seeing the frown paired with the hard set to her eyes I sighed and handed over the sponge. "I'm fine." I mumbled as I went to the table and dropped into the chair. Seeing Ivy's eye-roll I realized I was acting like a pouty, petulant child, but the-Turn-take-it, I could clean up my own mess!

Ivy ignored me and crouched to swipe up the remaining batter on the floor. I found myself transfixed, watching her as she went about the simple task. She had just gotten out of bed, so she was still wearing her obscenely short black silk robe. If it had been me in that robe, cleaning that mess, I'd have been flashing my ass all over the room. Ivy managed to make it look elegant. My eyes followed her movements as she rose with the dirty sponge and I watched as each inch of the creamy white skin of her legs was revealed to just above mid-thigh. The woman was all legs and all the more gorgeous for it. I suddenly felt inferior in my plain ol' white sleep shorts and green camisole. As she rinsed out the sponge in the tap she spoke, "The doctor said these spells would most likely last for a month or two while your aura continues to heal. You need to take it easy."

"I have been taking it easy." I twirled Trent's silver bracelet around my wrist, still amazed by it even though I was beginning to view it more as a leash than as a symbol of my freedom from the demons. "I haven't left the house in weeks. No one's been by other than Glen and David those few times. I'm not sure how much easier I'm supposed to take it."

During my rant Ivy had turned around to face me, leaning back against the counter with both hands gripping the edge on either side of her. She just looked at me for a moment before pushing off towards me. I couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she glided across the room, but my eyes were drawn to her deep brown one's as she knelt in front of me. She paused briefly with her hand out, looking like she was considering the action, and then lightly stroked her fingers down my arm till they reached the back of my hand. She paused again before softly grasping my hand in hers, her thumb caressing my skin in soothing circles.

This was another thing she'd been doing differently since I woke up in the hospital. She was allowing all the little touches and caresses that most people take for granted, but had been so difficult between Ivy and me before. I'd gotten brave enough our first night back to ask her about it. Apparently while I was still unconscious in the hospital Ivy had been holding my hand a lot. Jenks noticed that my aura looked healthier when she touched me, so she kept doing it. I woke up a week earlier than any of the doctors had expected.

I could see the pity in her eyes, but there was a hint of something else. It was barely discernable, but I knew Ivy well enough to recognize the fear that she couldn't seem to shake. "Dear Heart, you almost died."

Swallowing back the snappish reply on the tip of my tongue I remained silent for a moment. I resisted the urge to thread my fingers through hers and instead balled my hand into a fist as a way of letting out some of the aggression that I was so used to expressing verbally. "Don't you think I know that?" I said softly. "I know how close it was. I had truly believed that I was going to bleed to death lying there on Trent's floor, but…"

"But what, Rachel?"

But what? That was a really good question. One that I didn't know how to answer just yet. Instead, I tried for a small smile and squeezed Ivy's hand. "You know me, I'm not exactly a staying in kinda girl. Cabin fever prone."

Ivy frowned and her eyes reflected a kind of concerned skepticism. Her nostrils flared as she scented my emotions in the air. "That's not what you were going to say."

I shrugged. "Maybe not, but that's all you're getting right now." Part of me was afraid that as soon as I was better, she'd remember that she wanted to leave. I couldn't admit that to her without being able to admit my feelings for her. Coward, thy name is Rachel Morgan.

"Fine." Ivy pulled her hand from mine and rose with more grace than I ever could have managed even on a good day.

I sighed at the hurt look that flashed in her eyes for the briefest of moments. "Ivy, I…"

"I'll get it." Ivy said just as the door bell rang. She'd probably heard whoever it was as they approached the door. She was out of the room before I could even blink. I hated when she did that.

I rose as I heard the soft moan of the heavy front door opening and headed towards my room. Ivy could handle her clients on her own; I know they certainly weren't here to see me. Still, I listened, just in case I was needed.

"Vampiric Charms. How can I help...Mrs. Morgan? Rachel said that you were still in California. Come in."

I will admit that it took me a moment to register the situation. As soon as I did I was sprinting to the entryway. "Mom!"

Note to self: do not run with a still-healing aura. I had to brace myself in the doorway as my aura sluggishly caught up with me. It was a sickening feeling and I had to fight the urge to vomit. I heard both my mother and Ivy simultaneously say my name, though my mother's tone was that of worry, whereas Ivy's was a mix of worry and reproach. Yes, I knew better than to run in this condition.

"I…I'm fine. Just need a second." Finally I felt the last of my aura catch up with my body. It settled itself bringing about one final wave of nausea. After another moment I felt like I could support my own weight once again and pulled away from the doorframe. Ivy didn't seem to agree with my assessment, however, and immediately moved to my side, one arm around my waist and a hand on my hip. I glared. "I'm fine."

"Rachel, what did you do to yourself now?"

It wasn't until I heard Robbie's voice and looked up that I realized there were two more people than I originally had thought. My mom had stepped forward during my dizzy spell and was now touching my forehead, looking into my eyes, and trying to figure out what she could do to help. I met her eyes and smiled softly before looking toward the direction of Robbie's voice. Still standing in the doorway was Robbie and a woman. I'd never seen a picture of Robbie's girlfriend—err, wife—but obviously that was who this was. Her hair was what appeared to be a natural blonde. She was pretty in the girl-next-door kind of way. She wore some makeup to enhance it, but she'd have still been pretty without. She was soft…delicate looking. One look at her and you could tell that she didn't spend any time working out or exercising beyond maybe a treadmill to keep the extra pounds away. She was exactly the kind of woman that I would picture Robbie with. Everything about her was petite, about a whole head shorter than Robbie, narrow waist, slim hips, yet still curvier than me. She had nothing on Ivy though.

At that thought I leaned into Ivy for the briefest of moments and then pulled away completely. I brushed my mother's hand from my forehead once again. She cut off what would have been my snarky reply.

"Robert Morgan. Do not talk to your sister that way. Can't you see she's sick?"

Amazingly it wasn't my brother who responded, it was his wife who was staring intently in my direction and let out a soft gasp. "Your aura….what happened to make it look like that? It's so patchy and thin."

My mother looked at me, worry written across her features. "Were you attacked by another banshee? I thought that had all been taken care of."

"No, I was not attacked by a banshee. That is all over with. This was something else, but it's over with too. Nothing to be worried about." Nothing that I could talk about either. The IS had taken it upon themselves to clean up after my battle with the demon Ku'sox. They'd managed to cover it up so well that the general public didn't even know it had taken place. They blamed a freak gas explosion or some other ridiculous thing like that.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Nothing to be worried about? Come on, Rachel. What other than a banshee could have stripped your aura away?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I shuddered remembering the feeling of falling through the leylines. "In fact, I'd really rather forget about it altogether."

"Obviously this is another sign that you need to change your way of life." Robbie's tone was condescending and starting to piss me off. I did not want to get into another fight. That would be a great first impression for the wife.

So, I ignored him. Instead, I stepped to his wife and held out my hand. "I'm Rachel and that is Ivy. It's a great to finally meet you."

She nodded in greeting to Ivy and hesitated before taking my hand. Her grasp was light, the shake weak. I gripped her hand more firmly and pumped our hands in a good, solid handshake. She seemed a bit startled, but recovered quickly. "I'm Rebecca. I'm glad to finally get to meet you as well. Robbie has told me a lot about you."

I will admit that I snorted lightly. "Don't let this first meeting affirm any of his opinions of me to you."

She nodded and with a slight smile said, "I'll try not to."

I felt a light touch on my elbow and Ivy was at my side. "Rachel, why don't you take everyone into the sanctuary? I'll get dressed and then get everyone coffee."

I blushed as I realized that Ivy had been standing in front of my family this whole time in her skimpy little robe. "I'm sorry, Ivy. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll get the coffee."

"Or, you could escort everyone into the sanctuary and sit down and I'll get the coffee." The look in her eyes plainly told me that this was not up for debate.

"Sheesh. Fine. I'll go sit some more. I'm so lucky to have you here to tell me what to do. Really."

Ivy smirked and patted my cheek lightly. "I'm glad you think so," she said with a wink before turning and sauntering down the hallway to her room. My eyes were on the movement of her hips until she disappeared into her room. I needed a serious pair of heels to get that kind of sway. It really was a great view, especially in that robe. I will never call that robe ridiculous again.

The clearing of a throat brought my attention back to our guests. "Follow me. The sanctuary is just down the hall."

As we walked Rebecca said, "I'm sorry if we interrupted anything. Robbie said that Ivy was your partner. I just thought he meant business partner."

Her statement took me by surprise and I about tripped over the threshold as I entered the room.

"Becca! What would make you think something like that?" Robbie asked in a loud whisper, taking the attention away from me. Which was good, because I didn't know what to say. It was interesting to see how scandalized he felt with the very idea of Ivy and me as a couple, though.

I took the opportunity to fall back into Ivy's soft, plush chair. Better to formulate a good response from a comfy position. That, and I was still feeling somewhat ill from before. I wanted to ask to ask Rebecca the same question, but for a very different reason. What did she see between Ivy and me that would lead to her make that assumption? Now that I was starting to question the depth of my feelings towards Ivy, did I suddenly have some sort of beacon that shouted, "I'm a lesbian!"? Or maybe there was some new and odd, read lesbian, tint to my aura? Or did she see something in the way Ivy and I were together? I looked back over at my family as they sat down on the couch. Rebecca looked apologetic.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

Robbie didn't look so scandalized anymore, no, he now looked puzzled. Probably from my lack of instantaneous denial. Mom was…smiling? What the heck was that about? I decided to just play it cool. Neither affirm nor deny. Until I figured out exactly what it is that I'm feeling I'll need to watch what I say to Ivy as well as my family. "No offense taken," I shrugged, "and don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own either Ivy or Rachel or anything else in the Hollows.

I shut the front door after my family left and then leaned back against it with a heavy sigh. That was odd. Not to say that it didn't go well, because it did, but it was odd. Ivy had brought out the coffee along with the muffins I'd been baking and had completely forgotten about. They were a hit. Mom was proud. Ivy ate three of them. Her vamp metabolism will never cease to amaze me.

I'd asked Rebecca all about their wedding which pleased her. She'd asked me about my work as a runner which annoyed Robbie and greatly pleased me. Ivy had tried to excuse herself multiple times, no doubt feeling awkward surrounded by my family, but my mom had protested each time. Mom asked Ivy all about how her own family was doing, probably in an attempt to ease Ivy, but really made it that much more awkward for her. I enjoyed it immensely.

Since my family had taken up the entire couch Ivy had been perched on the arm of the chair I was in the whole time. Every now and then I'd look towards my mom during my conversation with Rebecca and see Mom looking in our direction just smiling. There were a couple of times when her eyes met mine and she winked at me. That was not the most perplexing moment with my mother. No, it definitely did not beat her final parting words as she had walked out the door. We'd hugged, she'd kissed my cheek, and then as she had gone to leave she'd said, "It's about time. I'm proud of you."

Is she proud because she thinks that I'm with Ivy? Why would she be proud of that? If anything, I'd always thought that she'd be disappointed in a relationship that wouldn't result in grandchildren. Ugh. All of this thinking has given me a headache. No wonder I don't tend to think very often.

I yawned as I walked back into the sanctuary. I wouldn't admit it to Ivy, but I was still finding myself feeling easily rundown. I settled back down into Ivy's chair, curling up and closing my eyes.

I woke up as a cold draft swept across my bare shoulder. Hitching the blanket up under my chin I snuggled into the warmth of the cocoon I'd made for myself and inhaled deeply, taking in Ivy's scent. Ivy's scent? Blanket? I hadn't had a blanket when I'd fallen asleep. I opened my eyes. The room was dim, the light from the windows darkening as evening settled in. The thick, grey wool blanket covering me was one of Ivy's. As my eyes adjusted to the lighting I was able to spot Ivy's form on the couch across from me, seemingly engrossed in a book.

"Feeling better?" Or not. I never had been very good at reading her.

I yawned and stretched. "I feel fine. Just haven't been sleeping very well at night." Because you've been plaguing my dreams. "Thanks for the blanket."

Ivy turned a page. "You're welcome. You were shivering pretty badly."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." I rested my head back against the chair and closed my eyes again.

"Rachel?"

"Hmmm?" I asked sleepily. Apparently the visit really took a toll on me today.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Ivy's voice was soft and hesitant. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She'd closed her book and set it down on the coffee table. Her legs were now pulled up under her and her gaze was staring at me intently. "Truth about what?"

"About us. That we're not a couple." She paused briefly. "Your response was ambiguous at best."

Oh. I knew in the moment that she'd most likely have heard my response. That was why I'd said what I did, but I hadn't thought she'd have been really listening. Maybe she'd let me off with an easy answer. "It's none of their business what we are or aren't."

"People's opinions matter to you. Any other time someone has implied such a thing you've freaked out. Why not this time?"

Or not. Crap. I tried to relax into the chair, but I'm sure Ivy was fully aware of how my pulse quickened or how my body tensed just moments before. Just like I'm sure she'll know it if I tried to lie. How do I always manage to get myself into these situations? Ivy deserves the truth after everything that I've put her through and everything that she's done for me. If I end up hurting her again I'll banish myself to the Ever-after, because I really would be a demon to keep her around knowing that all I'm doing is causing her pain. Maybe if I give her one difficult truth she'll overlook this one for now.

"Rachel?"

I sat up straighter, but avoided her eyes. "I've been having dreams and I'm not sleeping well because of them."

"I know. I can hear you at night." Her voice was soft.

"Oh." I'd really been hoping that that wasn't the case. "Well, they've just been getting worse each night."

Ivy looked confused…and tired. "I'm sorry. I'm sure what you went through was terrifying, but what does that have to do with us?"

I took a deep breath. "The dreams aren't about Ku'sox or nearly dying alone with Trent. They're about you and me in that hotel room in San Francisco."

Ivy stiffened and with the night settling in I could see that otherness—the vampire in her—taking over. "What do I do to you in the dreams that scares you so much?" Her tone was tight and clipped. Always expecting the worse. Expecting me to tell her that it is her that scares me.

"You left me."

She blinked once, then got an almost angry look on her face. "You made it very clear to me exactly what you DON'T want from me." The ring of brown in her iris's shrunk slightly and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Why does the idea of me leaving scare you so much?"

"You're my best friend, Ivy. I love you and—"

Ivy's abrupt laugh was soft, but harsh. "You don't sob like that over a friend. Besides, I already told you that I wasn't going to leave."

I nodded, trying to remain calm and not cry as I bared my dirty little demon of a soul to her. "But I'm afraid that I'll do or say something that will make you leave. I'm afraid that with this damned bracelet on you'll be the one to leave me behind." I paused, taking in a deep breath and gathering my courage. "And I'm afraid that you'll find someone, someone like Glen, and move on with your life."

In an instant Ivy was in front of me and I couldn't stop the gasp of surprise. I hate it when she does that. "I broke up with Glen. Did you know that?" The brown ring of her eyes was even smaller now. Seeing her like this used to frighten me, still does a tiny bit, but now I can also see how magnificent the night looks on her. Her long dark hair shimmers as it catches the light when she moves and looks so soft that I suddenly feel the urge to run my fingers through it. "Rachel?"

The sound of my name falling from her lips in that silky sensuous tone that her voice usually adopts at night jerked my attention back to her face and the topic at hand. I could be wrong, and I often am, but I might have picked up a hint of warning in that one word. "No, I didn't know that. I'd say I'm sorry, but you'd know that it wasn't entirely sincere."

"You've had Nick, then Kisten, then Pierce. Why am I not allowed to have someone? The one person I truly want, doesn't want me in the same way, so don't I deserve the chance to try to find someone else?" Her tone was sharp and bitter and made my heart ache knowing that I'd brought her to this.

I sat up a little straighter, never having been one to back down from the obvious challenge in Ivy's stance, and met her gaze. "Though it may be one of the things you hate most about me, I'm a firm believer of following my gut. My instincts are what make me such a good runner, but I think my problem all this time has been that I've been ignoring them when it comes to us."

"What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"I wasn't upset over the thing with Pierce because I knew that I still had you waiting for me at home. Seeing you with Glen or hearing you talk about him made me sick to my stomach. The thought of you leaving has me sobbing in my sleep every night." Ivy's eyes widened and the black overtook the brown that much more. My emotions were making it more difficult for her to control her own instincts. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "My subconscious has been trying to tell my head what my heart already knows."

Her face grew angry once again. "Don't do this, Rachel. I've finally been feeling like I might be able to get over you. Don't jerk me around. You like men, remember? You have made that point abundantly clear to me."

I deserved that. That had always been the biggest issue for me about my feelings for Ivy. "I know what I've said. Yes, I like men. I like them a lot. They can be a lot of fun….but, I've never felt for any of the men I've been with, the way I feel for you. Maybe Kisten…but then you loved him too. We both shared in that loss."

She held herself very still except to take one long step to put her right in front of me, so close that a hair couldn't have fit in the space that separated her legs from my blanket covered knees. "How exactly do you think you feel about me?"

"I KNOW that I love you. I've always known that. I've just finally realized that it isn't the platonic love of a best friend or even a sister. I love your strength of will, the pureness of your intentions in everything that you do, how loyal and devoted you are to the ones that you care about."

Ivy quirked a single eyebrow. Yes, I was jealous of that talent. "Sounds like you could be describing a dog. Not very romantic."

I rolled my eyes. At least she still had a sense of humor. Things couldn't be going too badly. "I also think that you are gorgeous and it is more than just that you're a living vampire." I could feel the color rising on my cheeks. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you this morning."

Ivy's nostrils flared taking in my scent and finding the truth, and slight arousal, in my words. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly in a small smirk and she leaned down over me bending only at the waist. The black had now almost entirely taken over her eyes and I found myself feeling even more aroused. Jenks and Ivy had always said that I was attracted to danger.

She braced her arms with a hand on the chair back on either side of my head and I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. Her head dipped so that her words were breathed across my ear. "What exactly had you so entranced?"

I breathed in the scent that was purely Ivy, that vampire musk with a hint of citrus. I licked my lips and my blush deepened as I spoke. "Your long, creamy legs under that obscenely short robe that you were wearing and the way the front gaped open when you were kneeling down in front of me."

"And what were you thinking about as you watched me?" Her lips brushed my ear as she spoke and I felt a fang scrape against my earlobe. A jolt of desire shot through me and Ivy growled softly in response. I needed to be careful with Ivy already so close to the edge of her control.

I tilted my head, exposing my neck to her. "The kiss in San Francisco."

I felt a soft brush of lips on my neck, carefully placed to avoid my demon scar. "Rachel…I can't keep playing this game with you. It is all or nothing." I heard a creak of leather as Ivy's hands gripped the chair tighter. "I can't separate blood from sex and if it's hurting you so much being close to me as we have been, then it would be best for me to go if your answer is nothing."

"I want to give you what you want…what we both want." I raised a hand to cup Ivy's cheek as she breathed against my ear.

Ivy nuzzled my palm. "But can you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own either Ivy or Rachel or anything else in the Hollows.

I took a deep breath. "I can't promise it all tonight. I've never…you know…with a woman, but I promise that I won't run away anymore. Ivy…I love you."

Ivy went utterly still against me then whispered, "Do you truly mean it?"

The hesitance and hope in her tone tugged at my heart strings and left me without words. Good thing I was always more of an action-taker anyway. I pulled as far back as I could in the chair and used my hand against her cheek to guide her face towards me. I searched her eyes, now mostly brown with a slight ring of black and gave her a genuine smile, if a bit insecure. Her questioning gaze met mine and I leaned forward, pressing my lips softly against hers.

She didn't respond at first and I started to wonder if I'd made a mistake. I went to pull back and suddenly Ivy's fingers were tangled in my hair and her lips were moving against mine. She still held her body stiff standing in front of me, but her lips were soft, so soft, gliding against mine. I moved my hand from her face and grasped hers that still gripped the back of the chair around me. Sliding my hand along the length of her arm I let my fingers trail down her side till I reached her hip. I only hesitated a moment before tugging her towards me.

Ivy held herself stiff, denying my request. I knew I couldn't pull her to me unless she let me, so I settled for words, removing my lips from hers. "Please Ivy…"

"Rachel…" She rested her forehead against mine and gently shook her head. "No. You're not 100% yet. I don't want to forget myself and do something to hurt you. Distance is safer."

"Damnit, Ivy, I'm not made of glass. I may not be able to compete in a triathalon right now, but I can damn-well make out without hurting myself." I leaned back against the chair and crossed my arms over my chest in defiance. "And I trust that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so why can't you just trust in that?"

The corner of Ivy's mouth quirked up and she chuckled lightly. "Make out…is that what we were doing?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "Well…you know…it was what I was aiming for."

Ivy leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. "How can you be so sure of me, when I doubt my own self control?"

"We've both come a long way from the last time things went wrong between us." I tugged on Ivy's hip again and this time she allowed me to pull her down. I scooted to the side allowing her to sit next to me. "I know what you'd risk—what you have risked—to keep me safe." I leaned up and twisted around, throwing a leg over Ivy so that I was straddling her thighs. I let my hands rest on her shoulders.

"Rachel…" Ivy's eyes were beginning to darken again. I stroked a thumb along her jaw and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Would you let me get hurt if you could help it?" I asked gently as I kissed down the side of Ivy's face.

"No." Her voice was carefully controlled, but I could hear the certainty in the simple word.

"Then you should trust in that knowledge if you can't trust in yourself." I whispered against the skin of her jaw, kissing my way to her neck. I pressed a kiss over Ivy's pulse point and her hands were suddenly gripping my hips.

She squeezed gently. "Rachel…don't start something that you might not be able to finish." I shivered as her fingers slipped under the hem of my camisole to stroke bare skin.

"I don't intend to." I nipped at her pulse point and gasped when she jerked my lower body against her tightly and growled. One thing I'd learned in my time with Kisten was how well vamps reacted to a bit of tooth action.

Ivy's fingers slid back under my shirt as she tipped her head up to meet my lips in a kiss. This time Ivy kissed me back with fervor and it wasn't long before I felt the tip of her tongue sweep across my lips seeking entry. I eagerly opened to her and moaned softly into her mouth when her hands began working their way up my back. Then, I finally did something that I'd been thinking about for a long time. I slip both my hands into Ivy's hair. I moaned again as my fingers slid through the long dark strands. It really was as soft as it looked.

Ivy pulled back from the kiss long enough for us each to catch our breath. I caught her lower lip between my teeth and tugged gently before giving a light nip and releasing it. Ivy's breath hitched and my eyes sought out hers. They were solid black—which at one point would have scared the crap out of me, but despite her obvious arousal she was still very much in control. I smiled brightly, earning a raised eyebrow in return. It only made me smile more and I leaned forward and placed a kiss on that one raised brow.

"Have I ever told you how much I love when you do that?" I asked, my fingers still buried in the soft silk of Ivy's hair, cradling the back of her head.

"When I do what?" Her grey silk voice came out huskier than I'd ever heard it and it made a wave of desire course through me.

I sucked in a breath as Ivy's hands glided down the skin of my back, around my waist, and came to a stop at my bare stomach. "The eyebrow thing. It's cute."

"No, you haven't." Ivy got a wicked look on her face and her hands began slowly sliding up underneath my cami, thumbs brushing in slow circles. My heart started hammering in my chest, pounding harder the higher she went. I gasped softly when her hands stopped a hair's breadth under my breasts. My nipples were suddenly achingly hard. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you do that?"

"Do what?" I gasped again when her thumbs softly stroked across the underside of my breasts.

She did it again garnering the same reaction. "When you gasp for me. I love that I can take your breath away."

"You've always taken my breath away. I just always thought that I had to hide it." Ivy growled low in her throat at my response. I leaned back down to capture her mouth in a kiss and arched, pressing my body harder against her hands.

This kiss was filled with more than just lust. It was filled with passion, much like the kiss in San Francisco. Ivy's hands hesitated on my body and she broke the kiss to speak once again. "Are you okay with this?" She asked as her thumbs gently stroked the undersides of my breasts again.

I flicked my tongue at the corner of her mouth and tried for my best come-hither voice. "I think I might cry if you don't touch me more."

Ivy growled once again, I was beginning to associate her growl with a sudden increase in her state of arousal, and caught my mouth in another passion-filled kiss before her hands finally slipped up to cup my breasts completely. Yes, my breasts were small enough that her small, feminine hands could cup them completely. Mine were the complete opposite of her lush, ample chest that was currently pressed between us.

I let out a surprised cry of pleasure when Ivy paused in her gentle kneading of my breasts and used forefinger and thumb to tweak each of my nipples. With my hands fisted in her hair I crushed my mouth to hers, tongue warring with hers for dominance. I suddenly realized that so far, everything has been about me. My skin, my breasts, my pleasure. I could certainly give as good as I got.

Untangling my fingers from Ivy's hair I moved them down her back to the hem of her tight black t-shirt, and then quickly back up over her bare skin. Much like her hair, her skin was also unbelievably soft to the touch. My fingers found the clasp to her bra and began to work it apart. Unlike me, Ivy would never be able to get away with just the built-in bra of a camisole. My suave move unfortunately didn't work out as well as I'd hoped and I fumbled a bit with the last hook.

I groaned in frustration and Ivy broke the kiss, one hand now on my hip while the other was still working my breasts and nipples making me gasp ever-so-often. "Rachel, you don't have to. I don't want you to think you have to do something that makes you uncomfortable still just because I'm doing it for you."

I finally got the last hook undone and wasted no time in slipping my hands around and underneath the lacy fabric of her bra. I used a finger to circle around her nipples before cupping the ample weight of her chest in my hands. "I'm not just doing this to be fair. I want to touch you."

Ivy's lust filled eyes searched my face for the truth. "Are you sure, Rachel?"

I pinched and tugged gently on a nipple and smirked that Ivy was finally the one to gasp in pleasure. Pleasure that I had caused. "Oh, I'm sure. I want to touch you, Ivy. I want to touch you and taste you and make you feel the way you make me feel."

Ivy removed her hand from my shirt with a final squeeze and relaxed back against the chair. "Rachel…" She said my name with such lust that I felt myself go wet at the sound.

"Ivy," I started as I continued to explore her breasts with my fingertips, "do you want to take this to a bedroom?"

Ivy's breathing ceased momentarily and her body froze. "We don't have to do it all tonight, Rachel. You don't have to rush into anything."

"I don't feel like I'm rushing. I want to take this to bed," I palmed her breasts one more time before removing my hands from under her shirt and wrapping my arms around her neck, pressing our breasts together. Using my tongue I traced along her ear, nipping and suckling the lobe. "your bed."

I yelped when Ivy suddenly stood up, my legs wrapping around her waist of their own accord. Ivy's hands were cupping my ass to support me, though I did feel a gentle squeeze as she took advantage of the situation. As far as I was concerned, she could take advantage all she wanted. Without a word Ivy started down the hallway and my lips found their way down her neck. I was just kissing my way along the column of her throat as she turned her back to the door and used her foot to shove her bedroom door wide open.

Without stopping my kisses I glanced over her shoulder and then reached out to flick on the light switch. The room was now bathed in the soft glow of the single lamp by the bed. Ivy swiftly carried me to her bed and set me gently down onto the edge before stepping back out of reach. My questioning gaze sought hers and found her eyes solidly black and face looking conflicted.

"Ivy?"

"Rachel….I want to let you explore me at your leisure, but now that I know this is going to happen I can't…" She paused and wrapped her arms around herself, though I wasn't sure if it was more of a comfort gesture or her way of forcing herself not to do what she was thinking. "I've been waiting for this for so long that I don't think I'll be able to…Gah!" She let out her frustrated cry and covered her face with her hands.

My heart sank. How could we do this, be us, if she wouldn't trust herself to touch me. Was this it? Was it over before it had really begun? I pulled my feet up on the bed, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my bent knees. With a quick head toss my unruly red curls successfully obstructed my face from view. I would not cry. I wouldn't.

"Rachel?"

I didn't look up at Ivy's questioning tone. I mumbled my reply into my hair, but I know she could hear me clearly. "I'll leave and give you some time to gather yourself. I won't try this again. I'm sorry."

"Leave! Rachel, why would you leave?" I yelped when her voice was suddenly right in front of me. I looked up and saw that while her gaze was still black, she was completely in control.

"Because you said that you couldn't do this. It's okay, Ivy. It's my fault for waiting so long that—"

"Dearheart," Ivy's hand stroked my cheek. "That's not what I was trying to say. I'm sorry if that is how it sounded. What I meant was that I don't think I can control myself to let you explore first. My instincts are screaming at me to take you. I can fight them enough to make this the experience that I want for you, but only so far. I need to touch you, taste you, feel you first."

"You mean you want to go first? That's all?" My voice was hesitant, scared that I might be wrong in my understanding.

Ivy grinned at me. "Well, if I do this right, you'll be the first one to go."

I blushed as her meaning sunk in. "Oh."

She stroked her fingers through my hair and brushed as much as she could away from my face. "Is that okay with you?"

"Whatever you need, Ivy." I unwrapped my arms from my legs and put my feet back onto the floor. "So long as I get my turn with you later."

She smiled devilishly. "I'm going to hold you to that."

AN: Don't worry. There is still one more chapter to come. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Ivy, Rachel, or the Hollows.

"Stay." Ivy said as she took several long strides back away from the bed. She smiled devilishly at me as her hands grasped the hem of her shirt. She pulled it off over her head and tossed it aside. Removing the shirt left her bra hanging loose on her shoulders since I'd already unhooked it and she quickly threw it to land on top of the shirt.

"Isn't that supposed to be my job?" I asked as I took in the sight of her naked torso.

Ivy chuckled, drawing my attention to her face. "Not this time. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the view."

My eyes followed her hands as they moved to the button of her tight black jeans. In one smooth motion her jeans and panties had joined the pile on the floor and she stood in front of me gloriously naked. She truly was a gorgeous creature. I still couldn't figure why someone who looked like her would want someone like me. Where she was sleek, svelte, and shapely I was skinny, awkward, and average.

My eyes roamed her body, taking in her long, shapely legs, taut stomach, voluptuous breasts and well-muscled—but not too-muscled—arms. Finally I let my eyes fall on the place I had been carefully avoiding, the dark patch at the apex of her thighs, and I instantly blushed. My eyes swept up to meet Ivy's and I blushed harder at the hungry look on her face. "Telling you you're gorgeous would be a gross understatement."

That was apparently all the signal she needed because then she was stalking towards the bed. That's what it felt like sitting there on the bed in the moment it took for her to reach me, like I was being stalked, and she certainly looked like the predator I knew her to be. Ivy stopped in front of me without touching me. "Lay back, Dearheart."

I did as she said; also positioning myself more into the middle of her bed to leave room for maneuvering. With Ivy, I'm sure there'd be plenty of maneuvering happing soon. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as Ivy crawled onto the foot of the bed and made her way up to me, over me, until we were face to face, her knees on either side of my hips, her hands on either side of my head.

"Hi." I said as I met her gaze above me. Brilliant. I have a gorgeous naked woman on top of me and I say hi?

Ivy apparently thought it was hilarious though because she tossed her head back in a deep throaty laugh. It wasn't just any laugh, something in hearing it made things low in my body clench and I felt myself get wetter. Pheromones, must be the vamp pheromones that she was pumping out. Her laugh quieted and she was gazing down at me with a soft smile. Then it dawned on me; she was waiting for something. Even now as we were, she was still waiting for some final sign that this was okay. Then I remembered the first time we'd attempted a blood balance.

I raised my upper body as much as I could with her above me and caught her mouth in a kiss. Ivy kissed me back softly, but that wasn't what I was going for. With a sweep of my tongue across her teeth she opened to me and I began to really kiss her. I kissed her with a fierce passion that she quickly reciprocated. I broke away and while panting for breath said, "I give you this."

Her eyes darkened. "What do you give me?"

"Me, all of me." I bucked my hips up against her. "Please, Ivy. I love you."

"I love you too, Dearheart." With those final words she began moving. Her lips crashed to mine as her hands gripped the bottom of my shirt, separating only long enough to pull the offending garment off over my head. With that out of the way her hand went back to my breasts, teasing my nipples and drawing more gasps from me as her lips moved along my jaw and down the column of my throat.

Ivy slid slowly down my body as her lips trailed lower. I whimpered softly when her hands left my breasts, only to gasp in surprise as her mouth claimed them instead. She took turns sucking, nipping, and licking at first one and then the other while her hands explored my stomach. I moaned when I felt her fingers dip underneath the waistband of my shorts, teasing the skin of my lower belly. She tugged one of my nipples between her teeth and I cried out, my hips arching off of the bed in pleasure. Apparently that was her plan because as I did so she yanked my shorts and panties down my legs. With a last flick of her tongue against my nipple she moved down further to free my ankles of the clothing and then she was left kneeling over my naked body, straddling my thighs.

"You are beautiful, Rachel." She said in a tone that sounded like she knew I'd argue. Then she leaned forward and kissed me hungrily, both hands coming up to cup my face. Breaking the kiss she let her hands slide down my neck, over my breasts, down my stomach, and along my hips until they rested on my thighs in front of her.

She smiled at me as her hands guided my legs apart and she moved so that she was now kneeling between my spread legs. Her hands trailed down the front of my legs and then back up along the backs. When they reached the inside of my knees Ivy brought her hands up, pulling my legs with them so that my knees were bent and in the air.

The butterflies in my stomach increased in intensity as I was bared completely to her hungry gaze. I propped myself up with my elbows on the bed and watched the expressions that passed over Ivy's face. I couldn't believe that it was me she was looking at like that. Plain Jane Rachel. Without another hesitation Ivy's hands slid along the back of my thighs to cup my ass and she leaned down, head between my thighs. I shuddered as I felt her breath against my sex and cried out at the first flick of tongue as it traced the length of my lips. Her hands kneaded my ass as her tongue explored further, bringing a whimper each time she found my clit.

"Oh god, Ivy!" I cried when her tongue thrust inside of me at the same time one of her fingers joined in to rub my clit. Apparently her exploration was over. No longer able to support myself I fell back flat on the bed. One of my hands went into Ivy's hair, cradling her head and holding her to me as I bucked in pleasure. As Ivy's tongue continued working my opening I could feel myself getting closer and closer. Her finger continued rubbing my clit and I gripped her hair tighter, trying to get her tongue deeper inside me. That seemed to spur her on. I was panting for breath and whimpering in pleasure as her deliciously talented tongue moved inside me.

"Ivy….please…almost…" Her tongue picked up speed as did the speed and pressure of her finger on my clit.

In moments I fell over the edge of orgasm, my sex clenching, hips bucking wildly as Ivy tried to hold me relatively still, her tongue still moving within me to prolong my pleasure. "Ivy!"

Ivy finally pulled away as the last of the tremors subsided, but not before one last lick along my sex. I let my legs collapse to the bed as she crawled up my body and lay down along side of me. We kissed languidly for a few minutes while my body came down from the frenzy that Ivy had worked it into. Between kisses I rolled onto my side so that we were facing each other. "That was amazing. I don't know if I'll be able to give you quite what you gave me, but it won't be for lack of trying or enthusiasm."

Ivy chuckled and pulled one of my legs up and draped it over her hip. "What makes you think I'm done with you yet?"

A wave of fresh desire rushed through me at her sultry tone. "You had your turn. Now it's my turn."

Her one hand found its way into my hair to pull my into another deep kiss as the hand on my thigh slid up onto my ass and squeezed. She pulled back enough to breathe against my lips. "That wasn't nearly enough."

I moaned as her fingers slid down my ass, around the back of my thigh, to brush over my sex. My voice came out breathy. "But, I already came."

Her fingers continued stroking and she kissed down my neck, her teeth scraping lightly. "I'm going to make you come again, Dearheart."

I wrapped my leg tighter around her waist, trying to give her fingers better access as she kissed along my jaw and back to my lips. Just as she deepened the kiss I felt her fingers part the lips of my sex and brush against my opening. I whimpered into her mouth and she broke the kiss. "What is it, Dearheart? What do you want?"

I should have known she'd enjoy making me beg for her. I'd give her that and more. "I want to feel your fingers inside of me. Please…" I bucked my hips. "And your teeth. I want to feel our auras merge when I come this time."

Ivy hissed against my neck, my words bringing her instincts to the forefront. Her fingers teased my clit now making me moan. "You give me this?"

I nodded and tilted my head, baring my neck to her. "God, yes, Ivy. I give you this."

Her fingers entered me fully in one quick thrust and I cried out. Her long pianist fingers seemed sculpted for this. She thrust in and out of me slowly as her mouth worked along my neck. All this time she had been carefully avoiding my demon scar, but now she scraped her teeth right over it. My need intensified at that simple touch and my hands clutched at her shoulders. "Please Ivy…"

She crooked her fingers inside of me and I moaned louder at the new sensation. I began thrusting my hips to meet each thrust of her fingers and with her mouth and teeth teasing my demon scar it wasn't long before I was close to orgasm. "Ivy, now. I'm so close." I breathed.

Her fingers stilled inside of me and I whimpered. Ivy pressed a soft kiss to the scar and then I felt her teeth pressing into my flesh. It hurt at first, but then her fingers were moving again and her mouth was sucking, drinking down my blood and suddenly the pain blossomed into a pleasure so intense that I didn't ever want her to stop.

In that moment I think I would have gladly allowed her to drink my life away and that is where the trust comes in. Ivy slowed her drinking until she was merely licking at the blood that welled up in the punctures and quickened the thrust of her fingers inside me. I slipped a hand down between our bodies to clumsily find her clit and stroke it with fervor. It was Ivy's turn to gasp and she ground her sex into my hand as I continued to work her.

"Yes." Was all I could manage as her teeth slipped into me once again and she began pulling my blood slowly from my body with her mouth. This time though I could feel my aura slipping from me along with the blood. I didn't need my second sight to know that our auras were now merging.

I rubbed harder at Ivy's clit and felt the thrusting of her fingers falter. We were both close. I could feel the pleasure building up in me and my moans of pleasure grew louder. Suddenly our auras chimed and we were both thrown over the edge into orgasm. My body clenched around Ivy's fingers that somehow managed to thrust harder through the pleasure and Ivy's hips bucked again my hand still rubbing that little bundle of nerves. Ivy sucked at my neck and I screamed my pleasure as we seemed to be stuck in a never-ending cycle. Each suck from her mouth and thrust of her fingers renewed my orgasm, and through the connection of our auras and my fingers on her sex Ivy was feeling it too.

We finally got to the point where we couldn't take anymore and Ivy's teeth pulled out my neck and away from me, severing the connection. Slowly our auras began to separate and we were left in a tangled, sweaty heap, though still physically connected.

Ivy kissed my lips softly as she withdrew her fingers, resting her hand on my hip. I pulled my hand out from between us and stroked the small of her back. "I always imagined you'd be a screamer." Ivy said as she collapsed down onto the bed.

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked, slightly taken aback by her nonchalant statement.

"You have the whole feisty redhead thing going for you. It just fits." She kissed me again. "Don't fret, Dearheart. I liked it. A lot."

I laughed and kissed her back. "So, when do I get my turn?"

"After you eat at least two cookies."

"What?" I frowned. "No, I'm fine. I don't need Brimstone. I just need to rest for a minute."

Ivy ran her fingers through my no doubt unruly hair and kissed my forehead. "Two cookies, Rachel. That's all. Then you can have your way with me." She winked.

"But Ivy…"

She pulled away and moved to get up. "I'll even go get them for you." I got a nice view since she didn't bother to cover up her nakedness at all.

"Ivy!" I called after her retreating form, but she of course ignored me. This right here I think is a good indicator of what our lives are going to be like from now on. My being difficult, Ivy being stubborn, but ultimately right in the long run, and Ivy eventually getting her way.

The End


End file.
